What's Special About You
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: What's special about you is.../AU, OOC, NaruHina. My first English drabble fic. Mind to RnR, minna?


**What's Special About You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto fanfiction by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

_I don't know why I love you…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_Must I have a reason to love you?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presented for all ****NaruHina**** fans**

**.**

**.**

_What's special about you is..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The wind feels so good…"

"Of course, I chose this special place myself, Hinata-_chan_."

A couple—an indigo-haired girl with lavender eyes, and a blonde-haired boy with eyes as blue as sapphire were sitting together on the white bench. The sea wind blew their hair softly. The girl was staring at the beach in front of her with her bright eyes. While the boy stroked the girl's smooth hair, with a sweet smile in his face.

The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the girl beside him, is Hinata Hyuuga. They have been a couple—a sweet couple, actually—for just a month. But they seemed like they had been a couple for years, considering they had so much chemistry.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto called his girlfriend's name. Hinata turned her face and stared at Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata asked.

"What's special about me?" Naruto asked. Hinata stared at Naruto with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata asked again.

"I'm just thinking. What makes you want to be my girlfriend. I mean, what's so special about me that makes you love me?" Naruto asked for the second time. He faced the open sea with closed eyes. Feeling the breeze on his face. Then he turned and stared at Hinata again.

"Hmm… That's quite hard. I don't know why I love you…" Hinata mumbled. She looked at the sky, wondering. Naruto was still staring at her.

"Maybe because Naruto-_kun_ is cool?" Hinata said, looked unsure with her own words.

"Maybe… But Teme—I mean Sasuke is cooler than me," Naruto denied.

"Oh, yes. You're right. Maybe because Naruto-_kun_ is smart?" Hinata said again.

"No, Shikamaru is a lot smarter than me. Everyone knows it," Naruto shook his head as he talked.

"Hmm… Then, maybe… Naruto-_kun_ is charismatic," Hinata said for the third time.

"Err… I'm not sure, Gaara is the man when it comes to charismatic person," Naruto denied again.

"Must I have a reason to love you?" Hinata asked, looked a little desperate, for not knowing the answer of her boyfriend's question.

"No, but… don't you have just one reason?" Naruto said. He was still staring at Hinata, waiting for her answer.

The silence took over. Naruto stared at Hinata, still waiting. And Hinata was staring the blue ocean, which reminded her of Naruto's eyes. And the answer came to her faster than the speed of light.

"Naruto-_kun_, I know what the answer is!" Hinata said happily. Her sweet smile graced her beautiful face once again.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. It's obvious that he was eager to know the answer.

"Naruto-_kun_ is special because… you could make me love you. You're the only one who could. And if Naruto-_kun_ asks me, why I love you, it's because you're Naruto-_kun_. I can't determine what makes me love you, because I like everything about you. And nothing can change that," Hinata answered. She looked very sweet as she said every word of her explanation.

Naruto felt stunned for a moment, but then he smiled. He was very satisfied with Hinata's answer. Sure, he didn't expect that answer, but Hinata's answer was better. He felt great, now all he wanted was to hug this girl in front of him.

"Naruto-_kun_? Is my answer wrong? Did I disappoint you?" Hinata asked timidly. She's afraid Naruto will be angry at her because of her answer.

Naruto smiled and thrust his face into Hinata's face. He stroked Hinata's chubby cheek, and smiled softly. The kind of smile he only showed to Hinata. And then he whispered softly, as if he didn't want to hurt Hinata's ear.

"Thanks for the answer. It makes me love you even more. This is your gift for making me happy," he whispered.

Gently, Naruto thrust his lips onto Hinata's lips. And slowly but surely, he kissed Hinata tenderly. It was just a sweet kiss, not much. Naruto didn't use lust, he just followed his instinct. Instinct that he had since the day he kissed Hinata for the first time. Instinct to kiss Hinata with love. Yes, that's just a simple kiss, just like Hinata always wanted. But within that kiss, their love for each other was delivered. Not a French kiss, but also not a plain kiss. Just a sweet and simple kiss.

Naruto and Hinata stopped their kiss when their lungs told them that they needed oxygen. They took a deep breath, and then they looked at each other again. They smiled at each other again. They talked to each other again.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for being my special one…"

…**ooO The End/Owari Ooo…**

**Hello, minna~ *waving hands***

**This is my first drabble and also English fic, just a warm up. Yeah, I want to try new things sometimes. Okay, I don't know if the story itself is great or what, because I'm not thinking about it much. I can't take all the credit, especially when there is someone who helps me.**

**Yup, thank you so much for my beta, naruhina4ever101, for correcting my grammar. I'm sorry if you found so many mistakes, you know I'm sucks!**

**Oh well, I think this is enough. Please be nice to me, and help me if there are some mistakes. So…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
